1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polymerizable liquid crystal compound, polymerizable liquid crystal composition and polymer useful in various applications such as optical members of which examples include optically anisotropic films and heat-shielding films, and also relates to films employing these.
2. Background Art
Previously, polymerizable liquid crystal compounds have been used as a material of optical films. For example, there has been provided optical compensation films for liquid crystal displaying devices employing the alignment of liquid crystal compound and reflective films employing cholesteric liquid crystal. Azine-derivatives have been provided as a polymerizable liquid crystal compound (JP-A-2008-291218, JP-A-2009-167378, WO2008/102838, JP-A-2009-223189, JP-A-10-147562). Especially, in JP-A-2008-291218 or JP-A-2009-167378, azine-derivatives, exhibiting high birefringence, are disclosed.